Jenna Sky
Jennifer Leigh Russo (born March 21, 1990), better known by her ring name Jenna Sky, is a Canadian professional wrestler. Russo is best known for her previous appearance with World Wrestling Headquarters where she was a one-time WWH Bombshells Champion. She is also had stints with Total Impact Wrestling, Underground Wrestling Federation, and World Elite Wrestling. Russo's was most recently signed with Global Wrestling Association where she was a one-time GWA Starlets Champion. Wrestling career In 2006, Russo received her training from Matt Statham. In 2010, Russo made her World Wrestling Headquarters debut as Jenna Sky, quickly making a name for herself in the women's division. Sky would go onto winning the WWH Bombshells Championship before her tenure with the promotion ended in 2011. After spending time away from WWH, Russo signed with World Elite Wrestling where she would go onto having moderate success before leaving the company in 2012. Weeks later, Russo made multiple appearances with Total Impact Wrestling and Underground Wrestling Federation having several matches before both promotions folded by April of 2012. Global Wrestling Association (2013–present) In 2013, Russo signed with Global Wrestling Association and made her first appearance on Shockwave as Crimson Leigh in a tag team match with Cassie B, losing in her company debut against Bianca Rhodes and Maya Carter. A week later, Leigh was attacked by Rhodes and Carter after being defeated by Rayven, whom both Rhodes and Carter act as Rayven's valets. Leigh, teaming with Stella Wonder and June, defeated the trio of Rayven, Rhodes, and Carter in a six-woman tag team elimination match a week afterward. After not appearing on television for a few weeks, Leigh returned along with the use of her former ring name, Jenna Sky. Sky, along with nine other participants, was placed as an entrant in a battle royal to determine the next number one contender for the GWA Starlets Championship at March Madness. Sky won the melee, thus guaranteeing herself a title match against Jeanette Ayers at Annihilation. In the weeks leading up to the bout, Sky's achievement from March Madness formulated several jealous peers, including being attacked by Bianca Rhodes and Maya Carter after defeating Rayven on Shockwave. Sky would be aided, however, by the debuting Amber Walker. In the following months, Sky's presence on Shockwave became increasingly sparse. However, Sky managed to become one of three eligible contenders, alongside Ariana and Bethany, to be voted into the GWA Starlets Championship match against Ayers at Cyber Mayhem a month later. Unfortunately for Sky at the pay-per-view event, she only garnered 36% of the votes. A week thereafter, Sky lost to Ariana and quickly descended from the top ranks of the company's Starlets division before she was never seen on television for a string of consecutive weeks. Then two weeks before Battle Grounds, Sky faced Cassie B in which the winner would be placed alongside Stella Wonder and June to face Bianca Rhodes, Maya Carter, and their third partner to be named. Sky had lost the bout and failed to be scheduled in a match for the second consecutive pay-per-view event. The week after Battle Grounds, GWA created a tournament to name the newest number one contender to the GWA Starlets Championship and Sky was one named as one of the eight entrants. After defeating Rayven and Ariana for two straight weeks, Sky faced Jeanette Ayers in the tournament finals on Shockwave but their bout ended in a draw. As a result of their deadlock, both Starlets were placed in a match against Bethany and thus making having a three-way non-elimination match for the GWA Championship at Independence. At Independence, Sky won the GWA Starlets Championship after pinning Bethany. A week later on Shockwave, Sky defended the Starlets Championship in a rematch from Independence, facing Bethany and Ayers. Sky was unsuccessful in retaining her championship after being pinned by Ayers. Personal life Russo is of French Canadian decent. Currently single, Russo was formerly married prior to her divorce. She is good friends with Brenda Burke and Slash. Russo utilizes modeling as a second job. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Crimson & Clover'' / Sky's the Limit (Double knee backbreaker) **''Sindrella'' / Skyliner (Spike DDT) *'Signature moves' **Hurricanrana **Inverted curb stomp **Jawbreaker **Northern Lights suplex **Octopus stretch **Shoot kick to the back of an opponent's head **Spear **Triangle choke *'Entrance themes' **"Always" by Saliva **"The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin **'"My Leftovers"' by Porcelain and the Tramps Champions and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Association' **GWA Starlets Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Headquarters' ** WWH Bombshells Champion (1 time) External link Category:Canadian characters Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from British Columbia Category:Female characters Category:Female wrestlers Category:Global Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Total Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Underground Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World champions Category:World Elite Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Headquarters alumni Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from British Columbia